Skin VS Metal
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Season 1: John and Cameron have a talk. The talk leaves John knowing more about his cyborg protector. Jameron


**Hey guys! In case you didn't know; this is TCandBTVSluver… yes the girl that up and left you all for other fandoms. I am back though! **

**This is a story that should take place in Season 1. Just a light little Jameron story. Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own TSCC, or the song that appears in this story, but who else is glad that we lived through Judgement Day?**

_**Skin VS Metal**_

What's thicker, skin or metal? Normally one would say metal, but John Connor was doubting every normal contingency anymore. He was in love with a cyborg: didn't he have the right to? He didn't know. He tried to not think of those things anymore, it gave him a big headache for hours. Yet here he is again, thinking of Cameron. Watching her, actually. The cyborg sat on the Connor family couch with iPod headphones in her ears. John's iPod headphones with John's iPod. She sat there with such grace and poise, the future leader of the resistance didn't know how she could stay so still.

John walked over to his protector and sat down next to her.

Cameron watched John sit down but she didn't say a word. The boy sighed as he knew it was up to him to break the silence.

"What are you doing Cameron?" he asked.

"Listening to music," The cyborg replied in a monotone.

"I see that, but why?" John asked.

"I was curious," Cameron began; "You listen to this when you are isolated and are trying to ignore everyone," she finally met her eyes with his; "I wanted to know why that was,"

John sighed; "Music helps you think,"

"Why do you need help thinking?" Cameron asked.

"I don't, it's just.." he sighed again; "I don't know how to explain it. It's just something that people do. Music is something that people turn to when they are alone or want to be alone,"

"You don't have to be alone," Cameron said.

John smiled at her faintly; "Everyone needs some alone time Cam,"

"Thank you for explaining," Cameron replied before taking the left ear bud out of her ear and handing it to John; "You shouldn't be alone right now,"

The boy smiled more genuinely at his companion and took the ear bud. He moved closer to her as he put the ear bud in his ear.

John watched the way Cameron reacted to each song that came on. She made a disapproving frown when she didn't like it, but when she did like it, she had a curious yet bright expression on her face. The boy couldn't help but smile back at her.

When Cameron saw him smiling at her, she asked; "Is something wrong John?"

"Not at all. You just amaze me is all," John said.

"I do, how?" Cameron asked.

"I never would have expected a terminator to do half the things you do. You don't even have to do the things you do yet you do anyway," John said.

Cameron smiled faintly; "Future you taught me many human things. He said he enjoyed watching me lean and grow,"

John thought for a moment; "How close are you and future me?"

Cameron began with; "We were close, why do you ask?"

John just shrugged; "No reason.. It's just.. I'm not that John Connor, I don't know if I ever will be-" he looked down and then back at the cyborg and shook his head. He didn't know why he was trying to explain himself, she most likely wouldn't understand or wouldn't know how to respond.

"You don't have to be that John," Cameron said calmly.

They held each other locked in a stare and as if on cue, a song by the name of _Your Guardian Angel _played in their ears. John had never thought much about the song before, but it was meaning a lot more now that he really listened to the words.

The song was about a man who was so in love with a girl, and that he would stop at nothing to protect her.

"_I'll stand up with you forever, even if saving you sends me to heaven,"_

This was the way he felt about Cameron. Even though she is his guardian angel, he still will do whatever he can to keep her safe.

John loved Cameron but he didn't know how to say it. Could there ever be a _right _way to say anything in this screwed up life of his?

When the song ended, Cameron turned off the iPod and handed it back to its owner; "Thank you John," she said lightly smiling.

"Yeah. You're welcome," He slid the music player into his hoodie pocket without taking his eyes off of his cyborg protector.

They were still rather close at the moment. John then laced his fingers with Cameron's gently. The cyborg watched John with a curious look on her face.

Whenever John gets the chance to tell her, he will. For now, all he can do is just give their relationship time to bloom.

**Please review guys! Xoxo (: **


End file.
